Tracking Hayamoto/Walkthrough
There are two objectives for this mission, killing Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. and planting a tracking device on him at his mansion in Honshū, Japan. This walkthrough accomplishes both of the objectives while acquiring all of the available weaponry, and results in a silent assassin rating on any difficulty level. Blending in Agent 47 can disguise himself as a guard or a chef. Guard/bodyguard disguise A guard's suit or bodyguard's clothes are practically useless for this mission. They arouse suspicion from the guards in suits, while the kitchen chef and Hayamoto's bodyguards will not be fooled, immediately shooting on sight. Chef disguise There is chef's clothing on the floor next to the bed in a north-central room of the mansion (marked as a P.O.I. on the map). While it allows Agent 47 freedom to move about the estate, the guards and staff are wary while he is wearing it, so avoid being seen engaging in suspicious behavior or remaining face-to-face with others for too long. Note: There is a cook in the mansion's kitchen. His clothing cannot be used as a disguise if he is sedated or killed. Agency pickup There is no Agency pickup in this mission. Infiltrating the mansion Agent 47 begins the mission outdoors behind a large boulder. Before proceeding towards the mansion, wait for the guard near the front door to enter the building and the two guards near the starting point to turn around, headed west. If you run while they are too close they may hear you, so start by walking along the grass, moving parallel to the fence, towards the three garage doors northeast of your current location. Cross the stone driveway to the rocky area east of the front door, and continue east until you are at the first garage door. Enter the garage, and immediately close the door once you're inside. Honk the car horn, and quickly hide behind the trash can to the right of the door leading into the house from the garage. A guard will enter from there momentarily. Note: If you've managed to get this far into the game without acquiring a 9mm Pistol, you can get one by killing or sedating this guard. Otherwise it is best to leave him alone. Sneak into the mansion by going in the door the guard came through. Obtaining a disguise Once in the mansion our next goal is to get a chef disguise. Quickly head through the door to the north before the aforementioned guard returns to his post. Go west and through the other door to the south. There is a guard patrolling south of this room, along a hall on the other side of the shōji (a traditional Japanese divider made of translucent paper and wood). You can see the guard in the hall, but he will probably not notice you. When he passes by while moving west, enter sneak mode, open the sliding door, and step into the hall. There is a stationary guard facing you at the west end of the hall, so hug the north wall to avoid being seen. Go west, entering the nearby door to the north. From this room, head north into the next room. North of here is another hallway, with two patrolling guards. If you observe the map, you'll notice that one moves east and the other west, at the end of their patrol they turn around and eventually meet face-to-face directly north of you. After they turn away from each other and begin to their routes, open the door and head to the nearby point of interest to the northwest. Take the chef disguise on the ground. There are two rooms that can be visited to acquire additional supplies, if desired: #The room west of the disguise contains pistol ammo on top of the toilet. #The room east of the disguise contains an SMG and ammo. Hayamoto Jr. Walk down the hall to the east and into the kitchen. Note the bowls of sushi on the table as you move around it and head into the room in the northeast corner of the mansion (another P.O.I.). There should be a fugu fish and a kitchen knife on a crate. Cut the fugu to obtain the poisoned fish, and take the knife if you want it. Now walk back towards the kitchen, and place both the tracking device and the poison into a bowl of sushi when there are no witnesses (the chef frequently takes short breaks out the northern door). While there is plenty of time to do this, note that a woman will begin to walk back and forth delivering the bowls of sushi when you cut the fugu. If you wait too long, eventually she will deliver all of them; if this occurs you will be unable to poison the target. Note: Agent 47 can pick up the sushi bowl and deliver it to Hayamoto Jr. personally, but due to abundance of guards nearby this will likely lead to an alarm and result in a gunfight. It is much easier to allow the woman to deliver the bowl. Escape After placing the transmitter and poison in a bowl, remain in disguise while returning to the main gate where you began the mission. Keep away from the guards while waiting for Masahiro Hayamoto Jr. to consume the contents of the bowl. When you receive notice that your objectives have been accomplished, leave the grounds. Next mission: Hidden Valley Weapon collection Non-concealable *None Concealable *9mm Pistol - Carried by the cook, Hayamoto Jr., and the guard who comes to investigate if you honk the car horn. *Kitchen knife - In the same room as the fugu fish at the northeast corner of the mansion (marked as a P.O.I. on the map). *SMG - Equipped by most of the guards. There is also a spare with two clips of ammo in a north-central room (one room east of the P.O.I. that contains the chef disguise). Silent Assassin Method In order for a Silent assassin rating, this level will require stealth. -First, you'll need to sneak past the men patrolling the front yard and make it into the garage. -Honk the horn of the abandoned car and hide behind the door as the guard comes to investigate the sound. -Sneak into the room to your left after entering the house. Continue through the second door of that room and wait behind the sliding door for the patrolling guard to pass by in either direction before sneaking to the door to your right. Continue sneaking north until you reach the room on the map with the ! sign. -Put on the sushi chef outfit. You can now move more freely between here and the kitchen. Guards will still be suspicious and try to stop you if you try to go to Hyamoto Jr. immediately. -Walk through the kitchen to the storage room; the most north-east room. There you'll find a poisonous fugu fish. Gut it and be sure to holster the kitchen knife if you pick it up in case the patrolling guard decides to enter the room. (A sushi chef with a knife? Assassin!) -Walk back to the kitchen and place both the transmitter and the poison in the sushi bowl to your left. A concubine will come to collect it on regular intervals, and take the bowl straight to Hayamoto Jr. If she sees you, she will turn around without fetching the bowl but not alarm any guards (normal mode), a handy trick to reset the time before assassination if you need it. -Return to the front gate, either through the gardens or the way you came. You can do this in your disguise, or collect your suit and leave through the outside area/sedate the guard near the garage if you so choose. While possible, there is little point in this though but the challenge. -Wait there for the poison to do it's thing. The tracker objective will solve itself first, and then Hayamoto will die. Finding his dead body will alert the guards, so be at the entrance when the sushi is about to be served and leave before his body is found. It is actually impossible to avoid this alert as the objective and the finding will happen simultaneously, but you can avoid the second alert. Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin walkthroughs